Pwnage Ads
by The One Named Light
Summary: Mimi Bashing and Aging!
1. Mimi Boobz

In a Hospital, What looks like the Mother of Mimi is Giving Birth! and she does only it comes out Too Fast and snaps the Umbilical Cord, Killing Her. 

The Baby Looks Like Mimi, Then the Baby Girl Ages to 5 years. She got taller and Taller, and She Screamed like The Underwhere. 6-7-8-9-10 and then her breasts Developed quickly and her hips got wider and her Voice got deeper, she was officially a Woman. but the ages Keep Rising 32-34-36-39-42-45-48-51-54-57, She aged and aged until she died at 84. She Landed in a Coffin near a Car, No Wait! A Car Near a Coffin and the Car was The Incredible Turbo Teen and it got Split in two. Towing got Both Parts and Put them in a Junkyard so that TT will Die, Not before getting Washed, Man was Brett Beaten Up. (Turbo Teen Sketch on Robot Chicken) And He Was Squished Horisontally, and then Vertically by 3 Dead Thwomps, one of which was written on, the Writing was read by an Announcer

"'Life comes at you fast'"


	2. Alter Ego

Please Move this Fanfic to Cartoon X-Overs Please?

Disclaimer: I Do not own the Alter Ego Concept, WarioWare, Momoka, Weirdies, Metroid or Spongebob. I Just Own Myself

**

* * *

**

Commercial 1: Decade (I'm Writing a weirdies fanfic with deleted scenes)

(Kat and Ana are Putting the Finishing touches on a Snowman Shaped Like Spax while another one Like him, only more complete, is in front of them, they never pay attention to it.)

**Snow Spax 2:** Beep! Happy Holidays, Gamer Fans. Snow Spax's Phone Here. Snow Spax Doesn't have PWNAGE, so no bars here in Chestnut City. so, about that Call about the Doofensmertz Hula-Hoop Age Accelerator-Inator that Ages People's Bodies, IQ and Memories 10 years when you spend 30 minutes inside, You know, the One that will Turn me into a Big Puddle of buttons and Carrot Sticks, Heh-Heh. Well, Call all you like, I'm Gonna Watch the ninja girls' last moments of childh-(Cut off By Radiant light that Melted Snow Spax 1 and Aged Kat and Ana into their Teen years. Kat has her hair down while Ana Has it in a Ponytail, Both are wearing High School Uniforms. Glasses appear on Kat's Face)

_Life comes at you fast._

**Momoka:** Huh?

**Kat:** Have you seen Jess?

**Ana:** She's been our Friend for Nearly Ten years now and...

**Snow Spax's Phone:** Oh, Well. Thanks for stacking Me High and Tight, Ladies. See Ya Next year, Right?

_So Hit it PWNAGE Fast._

**Snow Spax's Phone:** (Panic-y Tone) Right?!?

_Switch to the Network with Transdimentional Coverage, PWNAGE: More Bars in More Dimentions_

**Commercial 2: Perch and Samus (A/N: This is Gonna Be a 3 Commercial Series)**

(Perch Perkins is looking at his Reflection in the window of the Newsboat)

**Perch:** Lookin' Good, Perch Perkins.

(Enter Perch Perkins' Phone)

**Perch's Phone:** Beep. Good evening, Perch Perkins' Phone Here reporting Live from the Spaceship of Samus Aran. Perch and the Rest of the Action News Team don't Have PWNAGE. Which means No bars in the outskirts of Bikini Bottom. So we didn't get that call about how Samus hates how Nickelodeon is Today, Especially the Spongebob Squarepants Show, Which is Here instead of way out there in the cosmos.

**Samus:** SPONGEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!!!!!!

_Life comes at you fast._

**Perch's Phone:** It appears Spongebob Got Caught Raiding her Underwear Dware so she's most likely to fire an Ion Cannon, I'm Perch Perkins and I'm about to be the news. (Thumbs up as Perch and the Rest of the Action News Team are Obliterated. Fuzzy Images and Junk Happen as the Transmition Ends)

_So Hit it PWNAGE Fast.  
Switch to the Network with Transdimentional Coverage, PWNAGE: More Bars in More Dimentions_

**Commercial 3: New Meat (Part 2 of the Comercial Series)**

(Spongebob and Patrick are Climbing into Samus' Bedroom)

**Spongebob's Phone:** Beep! Congradulations, Aang! Spongebob's Phone here! Welcome aboard the S.S. Nicktoons! That means you'll be Joining Tak, Zim, Danny, Jimmy and Timmy on the adventure of a lifetime. I Know you defeated Firelord Ozai, But this is More Important! All the Dimentions are Hanging in the Balance! You're gonna Replace Spongebob! Why? Because He's a barnicle brain. He doesn't have PWNAGE, Which means no bars in the outskirts of Bikini Bottom? (The Two start Raiding Samus' Panties) So I won't be getting that call about how Samus hates the direction Nickelodeon is going these days, including Spongebob's Recent adventures.

(Enter Samus)

_Life comes at you fast._

**Samus:** SPONGEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!!!!!! (Charges up a Lazer)

**Spongebob's Phone:** Anyways, Congradulations! Let's hope Ozai get his bending back Via something Other than Mawgu energy, otherwise, we may be looking at a new member of the Evil syndicate here!

_So Hit it PWNAGE Fast._

(Enter Mr. Krabs, holding Gold and other Currencies)

**Mr. Krabs:** Samus is a Girl? (Ka-Blam! He, Spongebob and Patrick are Obliterated by a Lazer)

_Switch to the Network with Transdimentional Coverage, PWNAGE: More Bars in More Dimentions_

**Commercial 4: Samus is a Girl? (Funny Last one of the 3 Part Series)**

(Mr. Krabs is taking some space Curency when another Mr. Krabs shows up)

**Mr. Krabs' Phone:** Beep. this is Eugene Krabs' Phone. Eugene Doesn't have PWNAGE so no bars here in Samus' Spaceship. I Didn't get the call that Samus hated how Nickelodeon was doing recently, especially the adventures spongebob was having. Heck, He even Missed the Call that Samus was a lass...

**Samus:** SPONGEBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!!!!!!

_Life comes at you fast._

**Mr. Krabs' Phone:** Eugene! Don't it's too Dangerous!!! Ah, well. looks like blandy's gonna own the krusty krab again, scence she's gonna sell it for Diamonds and Gemstones. See ya in Davy Jones' Locker!

(Mr. Krabs, holding the loot he stole, walked to Spongebob)

_So Hit it PWNAGE Fast._

**Mr. Krabs:** Samus is a Girl? (Ka-Blam! He, Spongebob and Patrick are Obliterated by a Lazer)

_Switch to the Network with Transdimentional Coverage, PWNAGE: More Bars in More Dimentions_

* * *

I'm Accepting Sugjestions for New Alter Ego Chapter Ideas, Read and Review Y'all!


End file.
